


[podfic] around the world in three kisses by jazzfordshire

by trashy-reads (trashyeggroll)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon-adjacent, Download Available, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyeggroll/pseuds/trashy-reads
Summary: (original work summary) Lena doesn’t have time for dating, so she asks several strange, beautiful blonde women to kiss her in front of national monuments to get her best friend off her back. And it’s fine, because she’ll never see them again. Right?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 53





	[podfic] around the world in three kisses by jazzfordshire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [around the world in three kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391331) by [Jazzfordshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzfordshire/pseuds/Jazzfordshire). 



  
_(or click to[download offline version here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rTOt1IUsSrXnqmWocuwTcxwLgZj1oJZO/view?usp=sharing) )_

**around the world in three kisses  
**

**by** jazzfordshire 

**Reader:** trashyeggroll

 **Length:** 17:16

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr [@trashyeggroll](https://trashyeggroll.tumblr.com/post/634317206322282497/podfic-around-the-world-in-three-kisses-by)
> 
> read more of jazzfordshire's great work [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzfordshire/pseuds/Jazzfordshire)


End file.
